Crossy Road/Techniques
This is a list of Crossy Road techniques. Coin Collecting Coin Collecting is a basic technique that all players may use. To execute, the player must scan the lanes and locate a small, gold, circular object with a red "c" in the center. The player must then actively move the mascot directly on top of these objects. Doing so will result in the accumulation of a coin that will be added to the player's bank. While not required for competitive play, Coin Collecting is an important tech for common players to gain money for unlocking new mascots with different features. Looking Both Ways Looking Both Ways is an essential technique used by players that helps predict obstacles ahead of time and allows the player to progress faster and more efficiently. To accomplish this, right before a road, look at the right and left sides of the screen (horizontal mode) and observe any incoming entities. If the player is skilled enough, they can cross the street faster than a newcomer in the Crossy Road world. Log Canceling performing a log-cancel successfully]] Log Canceling is an advanced technique used by competitive players of Crossy Road. To execute, the player must swipe to jump at the moment before the log in front of the player lines up with the current spot, resulting in the mascot jumping on to the log successfully. This technique is moderately challenging for beginner play, as it requires specific timing to land on the log without falling in the water. However, this technique can be rewarding if practiced and used often. Tailgating Tailgating is an advanced technique used for crossing long lengths of road in Crossy Road. To execute the technique, the player must run the mascot onto the first lane of highway, followed by the jumping sideways to follow the motion of the car. This technique can be used until the player's mascot is safe to jump into subsequent lanes of oncoming traffic. This technique is optimal for lengths of highway over 5 lanes, typically found as a player advances in the game. Jump Canceling Jump Canceling is an advanced technique utilized by competitive players. To execute the tech, the player taps to jump forward and then immediately after swipes backwards to cancel the jump, effectively avoiding the forward jump and a potential collision. Jump Canceling is used in both competitive Crossy Road and casual play as a method of survival. Dash Dancing Dash Dancing is an advanced technique utilized for maneuverability by speed-based competitive players. To execute dash dancing, swipe left and right in quick succession. This tech covers a greater area than just standing still. This compresses advancing lanes from 2 moves (swipe sideways, then swipe up) to a single fluent action (swipe up). When combined with Looking Both Ways, this technique is useful for competitive speed running as it allows the player to make quick decisions crossing long highways. Juking Juking is a professional technique utilized by competitive players to avoid obstacles and entities alike for the better. To preform a juke, simply use Looking Both Ways, but rather than immediately skip ahead into oncoming traffic, hold the mascot in place until the entity right in front of the mascot passes by. Juking can not only be used to counter traffic activity, but it can also be used to avoid incoming trains or even a failed attempt at Log Canceling. The practice is the same as for traffic in trains, however for logs, it works the opposite way; instead of waiting for the log to pass by, hold the mascot in place until a log comes in. Reverse Logging Reverse Logging is an advanced technique used when crossing logs (and Lily Pads) near the edge of the screen. Instead of crossing forward, you cross backwards into a previous lane of logs going the opposite direction. It creates a safer option that can allow you to cross with less danger of being stuck without anything to cross. Combined with Log Canceling and Juking, you can survive unfavorable lanes, for example a slow row of logs only one cell in length. A similar technique can be done with cars, but seeing as cars do not move you automatically, it can be seen more as basic dodging than Reverse Logging. Train Dodger Train Dodger is a basic technique to avoid cars. The player will stand on the railway tracks until the road is mostly clear and they can cross, which provides safety. However the player must be careful that the train might come at any instant and the run could be ended by the train coming. Usually it is very clear to see that a train is coming with an advance light flashing, but in some terrains such as the Prehistoric terrain there is only a sign of the train post moving and not a flashing light. Tracing Tracing is a very advanced technique to wait on roadways for either a train to pass or a favorable log situation. The technique should only be used in dire circumstances as it is risky. Combined with looking both ways tracing involves going around a car to avoid being run over. The move should be executed with oncoming traffic in which the player would go behind and around the oncoming car to avoid it and then go forward while avoiding the car. This technique is risky, but with practice it can make many situations more favorable. Sneaking This is an advanced move for when your mascot is trapped. When your mascot is in the middle of a 3 or more lane road, and there is a vehicle on the front, back, and side is when you use it. You jump forward right before the side vehicle hits you. While this move is not always successful, it can save you from a difficult situation.Category:Crossy Road